Percy Jackson Submit a Character
by percyjacksonfan8131
Summary: When Percy and Jason when missing the camps goes looking for them will the camps meet? Thought of this before first chapter of SoN came out. Using the OCs I got.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) This is my first fanfic. I'm not that good Ok? You can submit two characters but please do it together. If you want me to choose put YC. I have important news at the bottom so please read it. This will be in the Romans and Greek's point of view.

Name:

Age:

Hometown:

Looks Like:

Personality:

Weapon of choice (limit two):

Weapon disguised as (optional):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Best at (activity at camp):

Crush (can be Rick's characters but not if they're already dating):

Godly parent:

Mortal parent:

Cloths:

Fatal flaw:

Family:

How they got to camp:

Powers gotten from parent:

Weapon name (optional):

Unique thing or fact:

(A/N) Ok so there will be at least five main characters and more. Five of the main will be cabin leader; two-three will be children of big three. At least seven important characters seven of them will be cabin leaders. If you want to be a main I want a mix of major and minor gods and goddess and please review me so other people know what's out there. If you want to be minor character please PM me but if you don't have an account you can review. I'm going to leave the submits open until the 2nd of July 2011 and hope to get the first chapter done by the 3rd. Then I'm going on a trip on the 6th for about two weeks and I'll have lots of time in the car so I think I'll get approximately four chapters done then I'll post them separately when I get the computer. If you have any suggestions or you think I'm doing you're character wrong, PM me or review me. I have a poll up; it's about the story so try to answer it. I'll take the poll down in the 2nd. The day I close the character submissions and based on the votes I'll give you the plot. And if you have any ideas about what the story should be about please tell me. Right now my poll question is "In Son of Neptune Submit a Character, do you want the main characters to start knowing that they are demigods or not?" So go to my profile and answer my question please!

§~§ percyjacksonfan8131


	2. Super sorry

Sorry about the poll name thing I changed the name at the last second and I forgot about the poll name so I meant to edit it but it was like one in the morning and I would get in trouble so I decided to do it after I woke up. By the way is it normal to dream that I was dancing with flamingos and then Santa came and gave us lollypops and we sang the lollypop song? I don't know I think I'm going crazy.

Thanks for the reviews; 16 in the first two days! I thought I was going to get like three.

Thanks again,

percyjacksonfan8131


	3. Chapter I

(A/N) I am so sorry that I didn't get the first chapter done on time. I will try to get the characters right. Just to let you know I am no genius so I don't have good grammar. Takes place after TLO. There are fourteen Greeks and thirteen Romans. I will not be able to post for ten days but I'll still work on the chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and all rights go to the awesome Rick Riordan.

Roshan Davis

Have you ever had the feeling that something important is going to happen soon? That's how I felt when I woke up. I looked at my clock; it was 7:58. Two minuets till Breakfast! I zipped out of bed snuck past Jason, and got dressed fast into my usual clothes my capris, awesome tee, and sneakers. Then I snuck back to Jason and with my loud voice I yelled "Jason get up! Were going to miss Breakfast!" right in his ear. His eyes fluttered open. Then they drooped for a moment well we deciphered what I said.

"Gods Roshan! Did you forget to set the alarm again?" I looked down. "Roshan!" Now he was fully awake. "You stay here well I'll go change and then will go to breakfast." He ran into the bathroom. Then I remembered that the clock is three hours ahead. Whops; I guess that I'll just play along. A minuet later Jason came back. "Did you ever fix the clock so it isn't three hours ahead?"

Now was my moment to truly prank him. "Yeah I fixed it two weeks ago. How about you go out side and sense it's our turn to blow the conch you go do it well I do my hair." Jason looked confused.

"But we don't blow the conch; Chiron does." Now he was suspicious. "Are you pulling a prank on me?" Busted. Knowing Jason he will forgive me soon; but he didn't. "Roshan! You know if you were in the Roman camp this would get you killed!" I lowered my head. Through clenched teeth he said, "I got to work on the boat." As simple as that; he swiftly walked out shutting the door behind him.

"What in my father got into him?" I turned to see Nico in the doorway. "I swear I heard him way down in the underworld." I smiled at that. "Anyways Chiron said there is a meeting right now." And he waved his hand towards the door and I followed.

(A/N) How was that for the first chapter? I'm still figuring out how fanfiction works so it may take me a while. Please hit the wonderful review button.

-percyjacksonfan8131


	4. Chapter II

**(A/N) Ok so you know how I said I would get a lot of time on the computer? Well I forgot about the rest of my family and that they need the computer and I didn't have internet so I couldn't look at my reviews. Sorry :(! But I will work really, really hard to write the next chapter. Sorry that the story is short I haven't had mush time on the computer because I always use this one computer but we couldn't bring it on our trip so I had to use this computer (and no I couldn't find a flash-drive) but then SOMEBODY (You know who you are) is a computer hog. I promise that the next chapters will be a lot longer. I know you don't want me to go on and on so I would like to thank all the people who reviewed me:**

_gogreen216 (yes green rocks!)  
>La La La i can't here you (nice name)<br>__Megan (Megan my BFF sadly Katy didn't review)  
>bestgyrl (you were my first reviewer)<br>and finely Crane's Shadow (you're funny)_

_Thanks everyone! _

Violet Hampshire

When I walked into the war tent I was not prepared to see this: everyone was shouting at each other. I looked for Lupa and found her sitting quietly in the corner. Something was definitely wrong. The rule is that when in the war tent, you must be quiet so people (mainly Minerva's children) can concentrate. I took off my beautiful ring shaped like the sun and it automatically turned into my crossbow. My first shot was a warning shot but that only got Violet Snow's attention. As I pulled back my string ready to shoot my next ball of light Percy Jackson walked in the room behind me. Everyone went dead silent.

My half-sister Tessa Roberts stood up. "You! You weak little twerp; Go to Pluto, Greek!" She said the last word with venom in her voice. She has an attitude but that was unlike her. Wait a second, Greek? Percy just yawned; I remembered that it was like five in the morning.

"Lupa, what's going on?" I asked in my British accent that I have been losing cense I came to America. Lupa looked stressed out and she was hesitant to tell the group what she said next.

"My dear Violet, I know you are smart. So can you tell me what will happen when the monsters will stop deforming?" she questioned. I thought about that for a moment. If monsters stop deforming, I thought, then we can't kill them.

"Wait, what does this have to do with Percy?" I asked. Everybody looked down. At that moment I knew, I knew that the poor Percy Jackson did nothing wrong and we did everything wrong. "We need a quest; don't we?"

"Yes, we must find Jason and the idiotic Greeks to stop Gaea." Lupa confirmed. "But first get some pants on; that skirt is not good for quests."


	5. Hurts Too Much I'm Sorry

Hey Guys! I know you all hate me but I have a good excuse. My close friend has recently passed away from medication complications... She passed right in the middle of the school year. I miss her so much that it hurts. I lost all of my motivation in life and I don't know when I'll get back to my normal self. Keep in mind that she was only sixteen years old. She was also my role model (she was two years older than me) and I loved her like a sister. I hope you all understand that when you find out that a beautiful young girl dies so young that you get mad. And I may or may not have deleted all of my files on the stories... He he... They were really done! I swear on my friends grave they were! But it will take me a while to get my inspiration back...

I don't know if I'll redo Gallagher Girls, But I will finish Percy Jackson (and restart it...) and I'll do that as soon as I can. I just need to get my life back and get through this one day at a time. Thanks for understanding, she was really close to me and it just hurts too much. I guess only the good die young. :(

Lots of Love,  
>Percyjacksonfan8131<p> 


End file.
